missgrandslamfandomcom-20200213-history
MRGS Special Awards
Hottest Face of the Year HF2012.png|2012 - Marko Sobot / Slovenia (MI) HF2011.jpg|2011 - Oleg Sukhoverkhov / Ukraine (MU) HF10.PNG|2010 - Juan Pablo Brenes / Costa Rica (MH) HF09.png|2009 - Le Xuan Vinh Thuy / Vietnam (MI) Continental Faces Africa MRCF2012a.png|2012 - Andrew Govender / South Africa (MW) MRCF2011a.jpg|2011 - Bilal Noureddine Boudjerida / Algeria (MH) MCF10a.PNG|2010 - Jaco de Bruyn / South Africa (MW) MCF09a.png|2009 - Karim Jamal / Egypt (MI) Americas MRCF2012b.png|2012 - Jorge Perez / Colombia (MH) MRCF2011b.jpg|2011 - Marco Vega / Mayan Riviera (MU) MCF10b.PNG|2010 - Juan Pablo Brenes / Costa Rica (MH) MCF09b.png|2009 - Bruno Kettels / Bolivia (MI) Asia Pacific MRCF2012c.png|2012 - Ron Teh / Singapore (MI) MRCF2011c.jpg|2011 - Fhrancis Oliver Lopez / Philippines (MI) MCF10c.PNG|2010 - Thomas Sebastian / Indonesia (MI) MCF09c.png|2009 - Le Xuan Vinh Thuy / Vietnam (MI) Caribbean MRCF2012d.png|2012 - Erick Jimenez Sabater / Dominican Republic (MU) MRCF2011d.jpg|2011 - Nelson Omar Sterling / Dominican Republic (MH) MCF10d.PNG|2010 - Yoan Gonzalez / Cuba (MH) MCF09d.png|2009 - Lenny Lopez / Puerto Rico (MR-N) Europe Northern MRCF2012e.png|2012 - Milan Nevosad / Czech Republic (MW) MRCF2011e.jpg|2011 - Oleg Sukhoverkhov / Ukraine (MU) MCF10e.PNG|2010 - Jan Hayek / Czech Republic (MH) Southern MRCF2012f.png|2012 - Marko Sobot / Slovenia (MI) MRCF2011f.jpg|2011 - Zan Cvet / Slovenia (MI) MCF10f.PNG|2010 - Bogdan Brasoveanu / Gibraltar (MH) MCF09e.png|2009 - Maxime Thomasset / France (MI) MGSO Most Valuable Mister MRVM2012.png|2012 - Marko Sobot / Slovenia (MI) MRVM2011.jpg|2011 - Marco Djelevic Virriat / Sweden (MI) MVMr10.PNG|2010 - Carlos Alberto Garcia / Spain (MW-N) MVMr09.png|2009 - Peter Menky / Slovakia (MH-N) Mister Sunshine MRS2012.png|2012 - Lavdrim Sylejmani / Switzerland (MH) MRS2011.jpg|2011 - Nate Chiu / Taiwan (MA) MS10.PNG|2010 - Zhao Lei / China (MW) MS09.png|2009 - Terry Shi / Taiwan (MI) Mister Amazon MRA2012.png|2012 - Bilguitei Buyankhishig / Mongolia (MH) MRA2011.jpg|2011 - Choi Kyu Beom / Korea (MA) MrAm10.PNG|2010 - Mohammad Mehdi Rokni / Iran (MH) MrAm09.png|2009 - Nikos Douramanis / Greece (MI) Kings of Special Region Scandinavia KS2012.png|2012 - Bo Peter Jonsson / Sweden (MH) KS2011.jpg|2011 - Marco Djelevic Virriat / Sweden (MI) KS10.PNG|2010 - Alexander Shirpey / Sweden (MW) KS09.png|2009 - Marcus Olausson / Sweden (MR-N) Benelux KB2012.png|2012 - Gianni Sennesael / Belgium (MW) KB2011.jpg|2011 - Gianni Sennesael / Belgium (MH) KB10.PNG|2010 - Honza Filipi / Netherlands (MW) KB09.png|2009 - Thomas Ladangh / Belgium (MI) BRICs KBS2012.png|2012 - Taher Ali / India (MW) KBS2011.jpg|2011 - Murilo Rezende / Brazil (MR-N) KBr10.PNG|2010 - Ahran Chaudhary / India (MH) KBr09.png|2009 - Prateek Balhara / India (MH-N) Best National Costume BC2012.png|2012 - Julio César Torres / Venezuela (MU) BC2011.jpg|2011 - Diego Saucedo Rojas / Bolivia (MH) BNC10.PNG|2010 - Jovin Koh / Singapore (MH) BNC09.png|2009 - Le Xuan Vinh Thuy / Vietnam (MI) Best in Swimsuit BS2012.png|2012 - Marko Sobot / Slovenia (MI) BS2011.jpg|2011 - Nelson Gutierrez / Bolivia (MU) MBS10.PNG|2010 - Iurii Bogish / Ukraine (MU) MBS09.png|2009 - Le Xuan Vinh Thuy / Vietnam (MI) Best in Mens'suit BSU2012.png|2012 - Guillaume Reydel / France (MI) BSU2011.jpg|2011 - Blazej Stankiewicz / Poland (MH) BMS10.PNG|2010 - Luis Alberto Maicas / Spain (MI) BMS09.png|2009 - Maxime Thomasset / France (MI) Best Body Figure BBF2012.png|2012 - Martin Wang / Macau (MH) BBF2011.jpg|2011 - Oleg Sukhoverkhov / Ukraine (MU) MBBF10.PNG|2010 - Vasa Nestorovic / Serbia (MW) MBBF09.png|2009 - Le Xuan Vinh Thuy / Vietnam (MI) Mister Pirate MRP2012.png|2012 - June Macasaet / Philippines (MH) MRP2011.jpg|2011 - Juan Pablo Gomez / Venezuela (MU) MrP10.PNG|2010 - Ryan Terry / Great Britain (MI) MrP09.png|2009 - Luis Nuzzo / Venezuela (MR-N) *'All original pictures are source from the internet, copyrights are belong to their respective owner(s).'